love is war: feelings are confused
by jennbaskerville
Summary: alice esta confundida, ella creía amar solo a oz, pero gilbert pondrá a latir su cazaron más de una vez, gilbert y oz son mejores amigos pero ninguna esta dispuesto a perder, ¡la guerra comienza!
1. Chapter 1

hola, hace tiempo que no subia nada y el manga ya termino, pero al fin pude escribir algo, ojala le den una oportunidad, no podre actualizar este fic muy seguido, asi que lo hare semanal, lo subire cada sabado o domingo, ojala lo disfruten,

este fic es muy distinto del manga y no tiene mucha relacion, siempre quise ver este triangulo amoroso, asi que no me maten, Gil tambien merece amor, y más despues del final que le dio Jun.

**Estos personajes no me pertenecen son obra de la gran mangaka (y asesina rompe corazones) JUN mochizuki.**

**a hora a leer.**

* * *

Corrí por los pasillos hasta donde mis piernas me permitían, quince minutos tarde, Dios, oz va a matarme, definitivamente va a matarme, le prometí no quedarme dormida, no al principio de semestre cuando asignaban las parejas de fotografía, el profesor Barma siempre asignaba las parejas que estarían juntas todo el semestre al inicio del curso y solo dejaba pedir cambios, 5 minutos después de haberlos asignado y con una buena explicación, oz de seguro ya fue asignado…¿ahora con quién demonios me va a tocar fotografía?. Entro a toda prisa a la case y como lo supuse, oz estaba con una chica de cabello plateado y ojos azules y me fulminaba con la mirada…a él no es que le gustara estar mucho con zwei, ella estaba loca…demonios necesito alguien libre…que bueno que el profesor parece haber ido con la decana Rainsworth…pero ya llega…demonios ¿a quién busco?...ya se ¡sharon! Muevo mis ojos dentro del salón y la localizo, no puede ser, la han puesto con otra chica….ummm ¡leo!, Leo no parece estar con nadie, me acerco a toda velocidad

-¡leo!-grito, él está leyendo un libro así que me ignora-leo ¡mírame!

-¿Qué te pasa Alice?- dice con disgusto y cerrando el libro de golpe.

-¿tienes pareja?- pregunto con la esperanza de que por lo menos me toque con mi hermano.

-sí, a diferencia de ti yo me levante temprano y me toco con Elliot Nightray… no lo conozco bien, pero es mejor que nada-dice encogiéndose de hombros.

-demonios leo, ¿Por qué no me despertaste?- reclame

-no es mi trabajo Alice, que sea mayor que tu no me convierte en tu niñero ¿sabías? Ese es trabajo de lacie- espeto y volvió a abrir el libro…tiene razón es mi culpa de cierta manera

-al menos ya deberías llamarla mamá-susurre, a pesar de que ya van 6 años desde que mi familia adopto a leo el aun no llama a mamá como debería…supongo que es muy difícil para el…pero me gustaría que los hiciera.

-Alice- me miro mal- deja ese tema ¿vale?

-sí, perdona… ¿sabes quién está libre?-pregunte tratando de bajarle la rabia.

-creo que nadie-dijo, en eso entro el profesor

-Alice baskerville- me pillo- de nuevo tarde, que bonita- dice con ese asentó alemán que a las chicas encanta- este semestre no se lo aguantare- espeto con esos ojos cafés echando chispas, el profesor barma era un hombre alto de largo cabello rojo encendido…era uno de los pocos profesores por las que las chicas morían, por eso la mayoría de sus estudiantes eran chicas yo solo termine con él porque quería estar con Oz, él era mi mejor amigo y habíamos estado juntos desde la preparatoria y habíamos escogido la misma carrera y la misma universidad, era perfecto, siempre juntos, hasta hoy.

-perdone profesor-dije con un hilo de voz

-eso no basta, resulta que mi curso está lleno, al parecer hubo un error en la matrícula y había un estudiante de más aquí, así que espere a que alguien quedara sin pareja para pasarlo a otro curso, en hora buena, parece que tenemos a la ganadora- sonrío y puso su abanico sobre sus labios.

-pero… ¿a qué se refiere? – frunce el ceño.

-me refiero que este semestre usted no estará en mi curso, será transferida al curso de la profesora Miranda, que se divierta- me tomo del brazo y me saco del aula mientras mis amigos, en especial Oz, me miraban con pesar, sabían que no había peor profesora de fotografía que Miranda barma, era familia del profesor pero no era como él, algunos alumnos de semestres superiores afirmaban que ella era una bruja o algo así, que era de lo peor y que todos repetían curso por su culpa, esto no es justo, no quiero.

-profesor Rufus, por favor, trabajare sola si es necesario- suplique, incluso lo llame por su nombre.

-lo siento, pero son ordenes de la decana, los cursos deben estar completos- dijo fríamente- eres talentosa, pero tienes una pésima disciplina, tal vez ella te enseñe lo que es disciplina, trata de sacar lo mejor de esta experiencia, miranda es una gran fotógrafa- dijo

-sí, pero es una bruja- espete

-no llames así a las personas, ten respeto, con miranda enviamos a aquellos que a pesar de su talento no son responsables, cuando vi que tu faltabas por pareja supe que era cosa del destino, ahora entra y buena suerte…ah y hay compañeros de semestres superiores, pregúntales que fue lo que hicieron para repetir- me tiro dentro del salón, maldito!

Todos los presentes me miraron con pesar, ya sabíamos a lo que nos ateníamos, entre despacio y puse en frente de esa mujer de cabellos rojos y mirada demoniaca, trague saliva y salude.

-Ho…hola… el profesor barma…él me envió aquí- dije y ella me sonrió macabramente

-siéntate… rufus ya hablo conmigo, aún no están todos pero por que no te sientas en ese rincón, ya que tú eres la única de segundo semestre- era cierto todos se veían mayores que yo.

Me senté y ella comenzó a escribir algunas cosas en la pizarra, me quede mirando al vacío, no puedo creer que me pase esto a mí, ¡Oz ayúdame!

Estaba concentrada en Oz hasta que el sonido de la puerta me saco de mi ensoñación, levanté la mirada y por la puerta entraba un chico realmente extraño, a medida que pasaba los chicos lo miraban mal y las chicas se babeaban y con justa razón, era muy guapo, vestía todo de negro y era muy alto, su cabello era negro, su tez pálida pero tenía unos ojos preciosos, se sentó a mi lado sin siquiera mirarme.

-de nuevo aquí- dijo miranda con una sonrisa que helaba- será un placer Gilbert, nos divertiremos este semestre- el chico puso los ojos en blanco y luego respondió.

-no se haga ilusiones, miranda, no pienso ver esta maldita clase de nuevo por su culpa, este semestre me las va a pagar- espeto, ella abrió los ojos como platos y nosotros solo podíamos pensar cómo demonios este chico era capaz de hablarle así.

-que rebelde, señor Nightray, en fin, eso lo veremos- dijo ella

-tks, no moleste- respondió el chico.

Ella simplemente se volteo y comenzó a escribir de nuevo, todos mirábamos al chico con admiración y algo de miedo, hasta que la chica que estaba detrás de mí me hablo.

-es genial-susurro en mi oído- parece todo un rebelde

-emmm…si-dije sin mucha emoción, pues a mi parecer no creo que este semestre le fuera mejor después de esas palabras.

-me llamo dalia- dijo y me ofreció la mano- soy de tercer semestre pero estoy viendo fotoII por culpa de mi salud y bueno no corrí con la suerte de estar con el profesor Rufus- dijo con pesar- ¿y tú?

-ah… yo no perdí la materia, soy de segundo, pero tuve mala suerte y termine aquí- dije amablemente

-ya veo, eres la menor por lo que veo, hasta donde se todos somos de tercer y cuarto semestre-dijo- ¿Qué hiciste para que te enviaran a esta tortura…eras muy mala?- pregunto.

-no, o bueno al menos mi compañero y yo teníamos buenas notas, pero hubo un problema en la matrícula y desafortunadamente como llegue tarde me toco a mi pagar por eso, quede sin pareja- respondí y el recuerdo de Oz me invade…demonios me debe estar odiando.

-esperen unos minutos-dijo miranda y salió del aula.

-qué bueno es que trabajen por parejas en la clase del profesor Rufus, así todo es más fácil, que castigo que te enviaran acá- dijo dalia con pesar.

-sí, y para colmo mi compañero también le toco con quien no quería, pero al menos él está allá y no aquí como yo- dije- espero que miranda no sea tan mala como dijeron.

-ja, suerte con eso, ella es el diablo- dijo el chico y sin mirarnos.

-¿tan mala es?- pregunte, este se volteó.

-mala es poco-espeto- buena suerte niña, ella es peor con los de segundo, créeme lo sé por experiencia- dijo

-tampoco es que yo sea tan mala fotógrafa- no sé porque pero ese tonito con que me hablo me dio rabia.

-no creo que seas mejor que yo- dijo con superioridad

-te crees mejor que yo, ¡cabeza de algas!- espete

-¿Cómo me llamaste?- enfureció

-lo que oíste- respondí

-jajaja, ¿no sabes con quien estás hablando verdad?-dijo con superioridad.

-no, y no me interesa- frunció el seño

-cálmense… por favor- interrumpió dalia- Gilbert-sama, no haga eso, a usted solo le falta esta clase para graduarse, de seguro miranda será obligada a dejarlo pasar, esta vez no tiene argumentos.

-eso espero, dalia, mi viaje a california depende de esto- dijo y se relajó.

-¿Cuántas veces ha repetido?-pregunte

-tres, una reprobé, otra miranda me reprobó por una tontería y otra…bueno eso no es asunto tuyo, espero que esta bruja no se invente otra cosa, es mi último año- dijo cerrando los ojos para tranquilizarse.

-estoy segura que esta vez podrá ganarle, usted es muy talentoso, Gilbert-sama, de seguro ella al fin lo vera- dijo dalia tocando su brazo, él lo aparto y se recogió el cabello que tenía sobre la frente…dios que guapo esta, y yo que creí que oz era guapo…aunque Oz es perfecto.

-pues con esas palabras dudo que ella te pase- le dije

-tu no opines- espeto y luego sonrió ampliamente- oye conejita ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- me tomo de la barbilla y me obligo a mirarlo a los ojos, eso me enfureció ¿Quién se cree?

-me llamo Alice- le aparte de un golpe- no me toques

-tsk, que molesta- dijo y se giró de nuevo

-bueno veo que me esperaron, eso es bueno, les tengo noticias- miranda tenía una mirada tan aterradora que hasta Gilbert se sobre salto.

-¿Qué noticias?- me atreví a preguntar

-bueno ya que ustedes quieren tanto al profesor Rufus, hare algo… especial- dijo con una sonrisa pícara- utilizare el método de rufus para la clase- trabajaremos en parejas ¿Qué les parece?

-es bueno-dijo dalia con una sonrisa ingenua- ¿podemos trabajar con quien nos guste? Si es así yo quiero trabajar con…-miranda la interrumpió.

-yo las asignare y no hay cambios, señorita dalia- lo dijo tan fuerte que dalia se escondió en su asiento.

-perdone-dijo dalia con nerviosismo.

Miranda empezó a emparejar a todos los presentes, por suerte dalia parece haberle gustado la chica con la que le toco, era una joven de cabello castaño, muy bonita la verdad, creo que su nombre era Melody, me concentre en ellas hasta que miranda pronuncio mi nombre en ese momento me puso fría.

-bueno señorita Alice…Rufus me ha pasado sus notas y trabajos del semestre pasado- hizo una pausa- creo que la pondré con…-sonrió con malicia y eso me hizo estremecer- Gilbert Nightray

-¡¿Qué?!- gritamos al unísono, mientras nos mirábamos.

-¿algún problema? – pregunto

-no quiero con esta coneja de segundo, trabajare solo- protesto Gilbert.

-yo tampoco quiero con este cabeza de algas- grite- hare todo sola, puedo hacerlo

-No, basta de reproches, es mi clase y yo elijo, no hay discusión, nos vemos la próxima clase- dicho eso salió del aula y Gilbert me fulmino con la mirada.

Quince minutos después estaba como loca buscando a Oz, primero quería disculparme y segundo quería contarle que de seguro repetiría este semestre por culpa del cabeza de algas, después de caminar en toda la Universidad, al fin lo encontré, estaba con su hermana como siempre, ella esta estudiando medicina pero siempre se encontraba con oz.

-Oz! Ada!- grito para que me vean

-Alice- oz me hace señales para que me acerque.

-Alice eres muy mala- me dice oz

-perdón, pero mi despertador no sonó y leo me dejo dormir es de lo peor, además tu solo tienes una mala compañera, pero yo estoy con Miranda y tengo un compañero horrible, perderé fotografía- oz cambia su puchero y me abraza, me pongo roja, es decir, eso era lindo en la preparatoria, lo hace para animarme…pero ahora me siento muy rara porque bueno…el…el me gusta.

-debes esforzarte Alice, eres muy buena y fuerte, eres la chica más fuerte que he conocido, ni siquiera te asustan los fantasmas, menos la bruja de miranda- dice oz con ánimo.

-gracias Oz, te quiero-le digo, él me sonríe y me sonrojo más.

-y yo a ti Alice- dice con esa sonrisa que me derrite.

-que linda pareja- ay no esa voz

-¡break!-grita oz y se pone rojo

-Maldito payaso ¿Qué se te perdió aquí?- le grito, xerxes break estudiaba ingeniería, pero era el novio de Sharon y había que aguantarlo.

-que grosera Alice-kun, yo solo les hacia un cumplido- dice haciendo un puchero y en eso llega Sharon y lo golpea, ella conoce mis sentimientos por Oz es por eso que me protege.

-yo también te quiero Oju-sama- dice el payaso adolorido.

-jajaja- oz y yo no podemos parar de reír después de eso.

Pasamos la tarde riendo por ultimo termine sin contarle a oz y a Sharon que clase de compañero me había tocado.

-¿Cómo te fue?- dice leo cuando entro a mi habitación.

-te odio ¿sabes?- le digo y el me abraza, eso me hace sentir extraña.

-perdón, pero hoy no fue mi mejor día tampoco- parece triste, incluso con esos ridículos lentes se ve que está mal.

-¿Qué te paso?- le pregunto y le quito los lentes, solo para ver esas preciosas constelaciones que tiene por ojos, aunque pelemos a veces, desde que leo llego he tratado de ser una buena hermana, porque cuando llego pensé que el chico que tenía frente a mí se rompería si lo trataba mal.

-es que… bueno, odio a mi compañero, es decir, hoy asignaron la tarea de fotografiar la cuidad de forma que parezca otro lugar y le digo que nos reunamos para a hacerlo y él dice que hará todo solo, porque yo no tengo talento para eso, es un engreído- dice leo – solo porque tiene más dinero que yo, desgraciado.

-leo, así son esos "niños ricos" se creen mejor que nosotros, esa universidad está llena de ellos acostúmbrate ¿vale? No te dejes tratar así de un idiota, eres mejor que eso, eres muy inteligente- leo me mira y me sonríe, adoro cuando lo hace me hace sentir que he hecho un buen trabajo.

-bueno a ti ¿come te fue?- parece estar mejor pero me recuerda que tengo el mismo trabajo para el lunes y me toca con ese cabeza de algas insoportable.

-fue horrible, mi compañero no es solo un niño mimado, se cree mejor fotógrafo que yo y es odioso, te juro que hoy mismo me hubiese pegado un tiro si Oz no me hubiera alegrado la tarde, es que el solo hecho de que Gilbert Nightray sea mi compañero me hace sentir furiosa- le digo y empiezo a morder mi almohada como loca.

-ya veo así que Oz te calmo… ¡espera!- grita leo y sobre salta- ¿dijiste que tu compañero es Gilbert Nightray?- pregunta con asombro.

-si… ¿por?- le pregunto y me toma por los hombros.

-él es el creador de ese video que te gusto tanto Alice, el de Alicia en el país de las maravillas, ¿recuerdas? En la preparatoria dijiste que por eso querías ser cineasta, porque querías crear cosas así –me quedo con la boca abierta, no puede ser, ese engreído no puede haber creado ese video, tan hermoso.

-no inventes leo, él no puede ser el creador- le digo y leo niega con la cabeza.

-si lo es, está en último semestre ¿verdad?- asiento- y es alto y viste de negro ¿no es así?- vuelvo a darle la razón- es el, él, según algunos amigos de sexto semestre él ha sido uno de los mejores estudiantes de esta universidad y sobre todo ha ganado muchos premios, tiene mucho talento.

-ya veo- digo- pero es un engreído.

-tal vez pero deberías aprender un poco de él, ahora que es tu compañero, después de todo él fue, en teoría, quien te inspiro Alice.

Pase todo la noche pensando, no solo en lo que leo me había dicho, sino en Gilbert, es decir, ese chico engreído, ¿ha hecho todo eso?, cuando vi ese video tan hermoso y triste, me enamore del cine, y él fue quien lo hizo, quien lo diría, no puedo parar de pensar en eso y sobre todo no puedo evitar recordar lo guapo que era, cuando cierro los ojos sueño con ojos dorados que me miran fijamente, pero se cruzan con los de Oz, con esas esmeraldas brillantes que iluminan mi vida, demonios ¿en qué estoy pensando? A oz le gusta otra chica, le gusta helena romance, esa perfecta chica, él nunca me lo ha dicho, pero siempre la mira, y no sé porque, quisiera que Oz solo me mirara a mí, que me abrazara a mí, que fuera solo mío, pero eso no va a pasar… aunque Sharon me lo ha dicho, al menos tiene que saber mis sentimientos, pero no quiero perder su amistad ¿Qué hare?

Al día siguiente…

Mis parpados están pesados, menos mal que hoy tengo clases en la tarde y podré dormir, además hoy tengo dos clases con Oz, que día más tranquilo…me revuelvo en la cama, pensando en que le regalare a Oz por su cumpleaños el próximo sábado, estoy tan concentrada en eso, hasta que mi móvil suena, ¿Quién será?.

-¿Quién habla?- pregunto.

-con Gilbert, coneja- gil… ¡Gilbert!, me levanto de golpe.

-¿Cómo conseguiste mi numero?- interrogo.

-tengo mis contactos, ¿estas libre hoy?-pregunta, como si conseguir el número de otra persona sin su permiso fuera de lo más normal.

-solo en la mañana… ¿para qué?- pregunto

-tengo un sitio perfecto para tomar algunas fotos del trabajo que dejo miranda, ¿quieres que te recoja?- demonios, había olvidado el trabajo, bueno entre más rápido lo hagamos mejor.

-de acuerdo, pero ¿dónde nos encontramos?-me levanto con el móvil en la mano, me dirijo al baño, estoy hecha un desastre, apenas son las ocho, quería dormir más.

-no sé, puedo ir hasta tu casa- dice y me saca de mis pensamientos.

-emm no, no creo que sea lo mejor- si mi tío oswald ve a otro chico que no sea Oz cerca de mi enloquecerá, ya me cuida bastante de Oz y mi madre empezaría interrogatorios extraños.

-¿Por qué?-pregunta

-es que… bueno es complicado, que tal si mejor nos encontramos en el centro dentro de una hora, en el hard rock café* que queda al lado del museo- le sugiero.

-¿eres bruja?- pregunta y se ríe- das miedo.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunto con curiosidad.

-estoy en ese sitio justamente en este momento, apenas y estoy desayunando, me parece bien te esperare, y otra cosa, pocas veces trabajo en grupo, así que no sé muy bien cómo hacerlo, porque no traes tu cámara y vemos que conseguimos- es buena idea, con Oz, yo tomaba las fotos y buscaba los sitios, con Gilbert es mejor que cada uno tome sus fotos.

-me parece bien- le contesto.

-bien, nos vemos…espera ¿Qué cámara tienes?- pregunta de repente.

-una pequeña ¿Por qué?- se ríe, ¿Qué le pasa?

-bueno, creo que las tomaremos con una de las mías, sabes manejar las profesionales ¿verdad? Te llevare una, necesitamos buenas fotos- dicho eso cuelga, ¿acaso porque no tengo una cámara costosa mis fotos serán malas? Desgraciado, mi celular vuelve a sonar.

-coneja, no te ofendas, lo que digo es porque serán edificios lo que fotografiemos, será mejor con una cámara que tengan buena calidad, ya sabes para acercamientos, ah y tuve una idea, ponte la mejor ropa que tengas-dice.

-¿para qué?- pregunto

-es para las fotos, tuve una idea, no te preocupes, siéndote sincero eres bonita, así que pensé hacer un tipo de fotos que a miranda parecen gustarle, y como no podemos usar a personas diferentes, te usare a ti, ¿te parece?- explica… espera ¿me dijo que era bonita? me pongo completamente roja

-¿me llamaste bonita?- le pregunto.

-bueno, sí, no eres una modelo ni nada pero no estas mal, aunque no eres mi tipo, no me gustan las "conejitas idiotas"- dice y me cuelga, lo odio, no sé ni para que pregunte, mi móvil suena, si es el de nuevo no contestare, miro antes de hablar y descubro que es Oz

-hola Oz- le saludo.

-hola Alice, ¿Cómo estás?, ¿estas libre ahora?-dice con ánimo.

-bueno… tengo que hacer lo de fotografía… pero puedo cancelar- no me importa el cabeza de algas, quiero salir con oz, miranda puede esperar.

-no creo que sea lo mejor Alice- dice con un tono de reprobación- mejor comemos después de clases, ¿vele?... veras…me gustaría hablar contigo… debo decirte algo, nos vemos en la clase- oz cuelga después de eso ¿Qué querrá decirme?

Me quedo pensativa hasta que alguien abre mi puerta, maldición es Leo… y… yo estoy en ¡ropa interior!

-Alice, lacie dice… Que- leo me ve y se pone tan rojo como un tomate y sale corriendo, vaya yo también siento mis mejillas quemando, mejor me visto y voy con ese cabeza de algas. Pero le preguntare a Sharon si sabe que quiere decirme Oz…

* * *

quejas y reclamos son bienvenidos... dejen reviews por favor :3


	2. Chapter 2

parece que este fic no gusto mucho T.T pero lo terminare no me gusta dejar nada empezado

este fic es muy distinto del manga y no tiene mucha relacion, siempre quise ver este triangulo amoroso, asi que no me maten, Gil tambien merece amor, y más despues del final que le dio Jun.

**Estos personajes no me pertenecen son obra de la gran mangaka (y asesina rompe corazones) JUN mochizuki.**

**a hora a leer.**

* * *

Capítulo 2- comienza la confusión

* * *

-alice, lacie dice que…-leo me ve y se pone tan rojo como un tomate y sale corriendo, vaya yo también siento mis mejillas quemando, mejor me visto y voy con ese cabeza de algas. Pero le preguntare a Sharon si sabe que quiere decirme oz…

Tomo mi celular y le marco a Sharon, tarda en contestar, mientras contesta busco en mi armario que ropa tengo que le guste a ese cabeza de algas, al final Sharon la coge.

-hola, Sharon necesito preguntarte algo- le digo mientras saco de mi armario una camisa blanca con detalles negros.

-Alice….veras…aug….- Sharon suena extraña

-¿te duele algo?- pregunto

-no…es que…alice…ahhh!- creo que estoy entendiendo.

-estas con el payaso ¿verdad?, en fin no importa, que te diviertas en su cama- le dije para después colgarle, ya me imagino de que cosas la convencería ese payaso, después de todo él es mayor que ella así que de seguro le abra pedido algo pervertido.

Me visto a toda velocidad, termine con unos jeans negros, la camisa blanca con detalles negros, una chaqueta negra y unas botas, espero que esto le guste a ese cabeza de algas, igual él tampoco es que se arregle mucho. Bajo a las escaleras, y me topo con leo, vaya lo que faltaba.

-leo…- le saludo.

-NO vi nada, lo juro- dice nervioso, y me hace sonrojar.

-si viste…. Pero no importa…olvidémoslo ¿sí?- el asiente y ambos nos vamos alejando lentamente, vaya día más extraño, primero llama el cabeza de algas, luego oz me dice que tiene algo que hablar conmigo, Sharon estaba haciendo que sabe que con el payaso y para colmo mi hermano me vio en ropa interior ¡qué vergüenza!

Me despido de mi madre y para mi sorpresa mi tío oswald está dormido en la sala, me acerco lentamente, vaya que me gusta molestarlo, me siento a su lado de repente le grito en el oído.

-¡buenos días querido tío!- oswald prácticamente ha salido volando del sillón del sustos, que risa.

-¡alice baskerville!- vaya se enojó, jajaja.

-perdona…quería saludarte- le hago un puchero de niña y él se lo cree.

-ah! Bueno… ya es hora de irme…así que gracias por… despertarme- dice tomando su chaqueta.

-¿ya te vas a trabajo?- pregunto y el asiente- ¿me llevarías?- voy tarde ya para la cita…digo para el trabajo con Gilbert.

-de acuerdo, ¿a dónde vas?- pregunta, le diré que me veré con Sharon porque si se entera de que me veré con un chico se pondrá fastidioso

-con Sharon- le digo.

-bueno vamos- dice.

Diez minutos en auto, y ya estaba frente al hard rock café, cuando entro lo primero que veo me deja con la boca abierta Gilbert esta guapísimo, tiene unos jeans oscuros, una camisa blanca muy suelta de botones, además de una bufanda negra, hoy hace frio, y él está en uno de los balcones, el viento le alborota el pelo, dios se ve genial, me sonrojo un poco, pienso que tal vez si debí vestirme mejor, además no me maquille…bueno nunca lo hago, pero ni siquiera me arregle el cabello. Al final me acerco a él.

-hasta que llegas coneja- dice con fastidio.

-lo siento…surgió algo- le explico.

-no importa- me mira de arriba abajo, demonios me dirá que no le gusta- no estas nada mal, eh, así pareces más mi tipo- dice con una sonrisa, no sé porque pero ese comentario no me enoja… de hecho me he sonrojado ¿Qué me pasa?

-¿nos vamos?- pregunto tratando de evitar su mirada.

-¿no quieres tomar algo?- pregunta y me invita a sentarme en la mesa.

-bueno…tal vez un café…- eso me recuerda que no he desayunado.

-¿nada más? – me mira.

-eh no…- no voy a pedir comida si lo hago esto se verá como una cita amorosa.

-de acuerdo- dice y llama a una mesera, pide el café.

-¿en dónde tomaremos las fotos? – pregunto.

-bueno conoces ese teatro nuevo ¿verdad?- pregunta.

-sí, pero no es muy especial la verdad- siempre que paso por ahí me parece algo normal.

-por fuera, pero por dentro es hermoso, ya lo veras, además tengo otro sitios, iremos en mi auto no te preocupes.

-oh de acuerdo… espero no demorar…debo llegar a casa antes de ir a mis clases- le digo, el me mira extrañado.

-¿Por qué? Yo te llevo hasta la universidad también tengo clases- dice.

-bueno es que debo almorzar por lo menos- demonios acabo de revelarle que tengo hambre.

-¿no has comido nada?- pregunta asombrado.

-bueno…surgieron muchas cosas esta mañana y olvide comer…pero no importa iré a almorzar y luego de clase me iré con un amigo- le digo, y el llama a la mesera de nuevo.

-¿Qué quieres comer? – pregunta.

-¿Qué? No, no es necesario- me interrumpe.

\- tienes que comer algo- me dice en tono serio- pide lo que quieras.

-esta…bien…- me sonrojo- carne- le digo.

\- solo quieres carne, que rara, bueno señorita, una carne asada pro favor- le dice a la chica que no había estado prestando atención hasta que él le hablo y cuando le vio la cara se puso roja, si él tiene ese efecto.

Después de comer, Gilbert me arrastro hasta su auto, era un convertible negro, dios, este chico es millonario o ¿Qué?, nos subimos, y en el auto reino un silencio incomodo hasta que llegamos al teatro, comenzamos a tomar fotos desde adentro lo mejor que podíamos y al final dijo:

-dame la cámara, ahora aras de modelo, eso le gusta a miranda- me quita la cámara y acomoda contra una pared, varias fotos ahí, y luego en las escaleras, pero cuando iba a bajar me resbale.

-¡cuidado!- grita y cuando me doy cuenta estoy en sus brazos, apoyada en su pecho, me pongo roja como un tomate- demonios, ten cuidado coneja.

-no fue mi culpa- levanto la mirada y me encuentro con esos hermosos ojos dorados, nos miramos unos minutos, la cercanía hace que me ponga más roja, pero más que eso, es lo que estoy pensando, ¿acaso quiero que me bese? Solo eso pasa por mi mente, que me bese, pero luego el aparto la mirada y me dejo sobre el piso.

-vamos se nos hace tarde- dice y se va.

No sé porque pero me decepciono que me soltara, ¿Qué es lo que me pasa? Querer que me bese, que locuras estoy pensando, pero realmente… yo lo deseaba. Tomamos el resto de las fotos, y luego me dejo en la universidad allí me encontré con oz, vimos las clases y luego salimos a comer.

En el restaurante…

-alice…estas preciosa-me dice oz.

-gracias…- le digo sonrojada.

-alice yo… bueno… tengo algo que pedirte… - dice y comienza a sonrojarse- alice… hemos sido amigos mucho tiempo ¿verdad?- asiento.

-bueno…pues…me gustaría pedirte que fuéramos más…cercanos- no estoy muy segura de comprender, pero en eso mi móvil suena y detengo a Oz.

-¿qué pasa Gilbert?- es raro que él me llame dos veces el mismo día ¿no?, además después de mis pensamientos de esta tarde no sé si quiero hablar con él.

-bueno… es que… vas a matarme- dice y luego suspira, esto no me agrada.

-¿Qué paso?- le reclamo.

-las fotos…recuerdas que estaban en mis cámaras- dije con nerviosismo.

-sí, ¿qué ha pasado?- realmente esto no me agrada.

-bueno… mis hermanos mayores y yo estábamos peleando como siempre y no sé por qué le arroje mi maleta a ernets olvidando que ahí estaban las cámaras, el muy idiota esquivo la maleta y callo a la piscina de mi casa…ya sabrás el resto- ¿tiene piscina?...esperen…no…no puede ser, lo matare!

-¡como fuiste tan idiota!- grito y medio restaurante me mira, incluido Oz.

-lo siento…no pienso con claridad cuando tengo rabia, lo lamento, enserio- dije con un hilo de voz.

-¿ahora que se supone que hagamos?¡ Voy a matarte cabeza de algas, lo juro!- oz me mira extraño e intenta calmarme.

-escucha tengo como nueve cámaras más y mejores que esas, sin contar las de mi hermano elliot, podemos hacerlas de nuevo, sé que es difícil pero se me ocurrió hacerlas ahora, es de noche y quedaran mejor, créeme.- ¿ahora? Justo cuando Oz iba a decirme algo importante.

-está bien, iré al teatro- le digo.

-puedo recogerte, ¿Dónde estás?- me pregunta.

-estoy con un amigo, en el restaurante Lewis, a dos calles de la universidad- le digo, pero el suelta un suspiro.

-un amigo, eh. Ya veo, perdón la interrupción, No sabía que tenías novio- dijo en tono frío.

-el…él no es mi novio- aunque quisiera siendo sincera.

-ya veo, estaré allí en cinco o diez minutos, espérame- y cuelga, vaya más trabajo.

-¿tienes trabajo? ¿Qué paso?- oz parece preocupado.

-el idiota de mi compañero perdió las fotos que tomamos hoy, tendremos que hacerlo ahora- me encojo de hombros.

-ya veo… Alice… yo te decía que quería que fuéramos…¿Gilbert?- oz mira a la puerta extrañado, me volteo y veo a Gilbert, se ha cambiado de ropa y se ve aún mejor que esta mañana, jeans negros, camisa negra, una bufanda gris y el cabello revuelto, dios ¿se puede ser más sexy?. Bueno Oz si es sexy, él está de camisa azul suelta, una chaqueta blanca y jean negro que lo hace ver genial.

-Oz- saluda Gilbert- coneja- se dirige a mí.

-Alice no me habías dicho que tu compañero era el, jajaja que vueltas da la vida, Alice permíteme presentarte a mi mejor amigo, Gilbert nightray y gil permíteme presentarte a Alice mi mejor…- Oz dudo- mi mejor amiga.

-tu… ¿mejor amigo/a?-preguntamos mirándonos el uno al otro lilas contra dorados, no puedo creer que sea el mejor amigo de oz.

-si… ¿Por qué?... no me digan que están saliendo…-dice oz con tristeza.

-claro que no- dice Gilbert y frunce el ceño- esa mujer no es mi tipo ni está a mi nivel- dice con superioridad.

-Muérete!- le digo- ¿vamos o qué?

-está bien conejita- a oz no parece gustarle el comentario y de un momento a otro la atmosfera se torna pesada entre ellos dos.

-esto es guerra- dice oz entre dientes, ¿a qué se refiere?

-me conoces muy bien Oz, no perderé- ¿de qué demonios hablan?, Gilbert me toma de la mano y me saca del restaurante oz nos sigue y terminamos los tres en el convertible de Gilbert, ambos se fulminan con la mirada. Esto no me gusta, ¡alguien sálveme!

* * *

dejen reviews asi sea diciendo que no es gusto pero comente algo por favor! :(


	3. Chapter 3

**GRACIAS! GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS *O* **

**ESPERO LES SIGA GUSTANDO TT-TT**

**NO ME MATEN POR PUBLICAR TAN LENTO :/ **

este fic es muy distinto del manga y no tiene mucha relacion, siempre quise ver este triangulo amoroso, asi que no me maten, Gil tambien merece amor, y más despues del final que le dio Jun.

**Estos personajes no me pertenecen son obra de la gran mangaka (y asesina rompe corazones) JUN mochizuki.**

**a hora a leer.**

* * *

**Capítulo 3 PRIMERA PELEA**

* * *

-me conoces muy bien Oz, no perderé- ¿de qué demonios hablan?, Gilbert me toma de la mano y me saca del restaurante oz nos sigue y terminamos los tres en el convertible de Gilbert, ambos se fulminan con la mirada. Esto no me gusta, ¡alguien sálveme!

Llegamos a nuestro destino después de un rato de mirarse mal con Oz, Gilbert me entrega una cámara super-genial, antigua, pero genial.

-¿de dónde sacaste esta? Esta genial, jamás había visto una de cerca- le digo a Gilbert entusiasmada.

-regalo por mi cumpleaños hace unos dos años, mi hermano Vincent es muy considerado- dice con una sonrisa y luego mira a oz un segundo- es preciosa ¿verdad?, es muy vieja pero es de lo único en que estoy de acuerdo con Miranda, es de las mejores cámaras del mundo.

-sin duda alguna, ¡hasta el profesor Barma le gusta!- dicho eso, Gilbert toma la cámara y me la cuelga de la correa y la ajusta a mi cuello, en el camino pasa sus dedos suavemente sobre él, eso me estremece, me aparta el cabello y luego se inclina y me susurra algo:

-No quiero que la vayas a dejar caer, ten cuidado conejita, estas serán mejores que las otras fotos, lo prometo.- se aleja y me deja completamente roja, no sé qué me pasa ¡no debería ponerme así!

-bien, oz vas a observarnos ¿verdad? Me gustaría oír tu opinión- dice Gilbert y le sonríe a oz y este le responde, pero sus sonrisas no son nada amigables…hay no, esto está mal, dan miedo ¿en qué me metí? Debí haberle dicho que no a Gilbert.

-esto… Oz…sabes no tenías que haber venido… mañana tienes clases, fue culpa de Gilbert perder las fotos, no es justo que pagues tú también- le digo a oz tratando de que se aleje antes de que él y "su mejor amigo" se maten sin saber yo por qué.

-¡No, Alice quiero verte en acción, tu tomas fotos geniales!- reprocha y mira a Gilbert- además a Gil no le molesta que me quede ¿verdad?

-claro que no Oz- responde este con una sonrisa forzada.

-¿ves Alice?- me hace uno de sus irresistibles pucheros, dios es peor que Sharon en eso- ¿me puedo quedar?- y ahora pone esos ojos esmeralda como los de un cachorro, maldita sea Oz, ¿Por qué eres tan perfecto?

-es…está bien- digo sin mirarlo mucho para que no note que me sonrojado.

-genial, ¿puedo ver esa cámara gil?- le pregunta y este ni lo determina.

-has lo que se te plazca, Oz- dice sin voltear a verlo, oz se acerca a mi le toma por la espalda, prende la cámara y apoya su cabeza en la comisura entre mi cuello y hombro, eso me pone muy nerviosa, Oz casi nunca es tan… seductor… ¿Qué le pasa?

-esta cámara es genial, gil, cuanto envidio tus cosas, tienes de todo- le dice sin apartase de mí, esta vez Gilbert voltea y nos ve, se pone furioso, por alguna razón.

-Oz, está bien que observes pero no muevas las cámaras ya las programe, coneja deja de perder el tiempo, no es que tenga muy poco que hacer como para perder la noche aquí- dice con fastidio y me jala.

-fue tu culpa perder las fotos- le espeto y me aprieta el brazo.

\- te recuerdo, coneja idiota, que yo puedo estropear cuanta cámara me dé la gana, además no es que yo haya querido trabajar contigo en un principio, tus fotos son pésimas, si algo íbamos a tener que mostrar eran mis fotos no las tuyas, además no fue mi culpa, me provocaron, además , si te movieras no pasarías más tiempo aquí y podrías irte a comer feliz con oz – no sé por qué no pude responderle, me quede fría, jamás me habían dicho algo así, ¡mis fotos eran malas?...ya veo…que me lo dijera cualquiera no hubiera dolido, pero el…es que su opinión me importaba… después de que leo me dijo que él era…

-¡¿Qué te pasa?!- Gilbert abre los ojos como platos cuando ve las lágrimas recorriendo mis pálidos pómulos, ¿Por qué lloro?... ya sé, es porque si él fue quien me inspiro… que me diga eso… es horrible- escucha…yo… lo… siento… Alice no llores…oye- me insiste pero no puedo parar de llorar, Oz se abalanza sobre él.

-¡¿Qué demonios le hiciste?!- grita oz con desespero mientras me abraza y aleja Gilbert de un golpe.

-lo…siento…no quería gritarle… yo solo… me….- se pasa la mano por el pelo- Perdona…Alice… no me hagas caso… no llores… no quería gritarte- Gilbert mantiene su distancia, yo me calmo, y luego le miro.

-no…es…nada, perdona…fue una tontería… no es nada- le digo y trato de calmar a oz quien mira a Gilbert como si lo fuera a matar.

Nos calmamos después de un rato, Gilbert y yo nos dedicamos a tomar las fotos sin pronunciar palabra alguna, Oz solo observaba sin prestar mucha atención a Gilbert, no sé por qué abre hecho esa escena, de seguro fue arruine la amistad de Oz y Gilbert.

Pasaron los días y al fin era lunes y era la temida clase de miranda, Gilbert no había llegado, entre y me senté en el mismo lugar donde miranda me había puesto el primer día.

-hola- me dijo dalia con dulzura-¿cómo te fue?

-creo que bien… la verdad no se- le contesto

-de seguro habréis hecho un buen trabajo, Gilbert-sama es bueno y por lo que me han dicho tu también- dice y me regala una sonrisa, en eso entra Miranda.

-bueno, a ver esas fotos, pásenmelas, las veremos juntos, en la pantalla- Demonios Gilbert las tenía… todos entregan y yo me impaciento ¿no vendrá?, en eso entra el con la respiración agitada y se acerca a Miranda.

-Bonitas horas de llegar Señor Gilbert, dígame, que tal la paso ayer – Gilbert la mira con desprecio y le entrega en disco para que mire las fotos que hemos tomado.

-esto JAMAS… JAMAS TE LO PERDONARE- le dice entre dientes, dalia y yo nos quedamos mudas, se acerca a su asiento y se tira en él, mientras la fulmina con su mirada, ¿Qué le habrá hecho Miranda?

-bien, empecemos- dice Miranda como si nada le hubieran dicho, al fin llegan a las nuestras y se me hace un nudo en la garganta.

-bien…nada mal… pero- Gilbert aprieta los dientes.

-¿pero?- pregunto con nerviosismo.

-no es lo mejor del mundo… así que, Tres, esa será su nota- dice y cierra la presentación Gilbert se levanta al instante.

-¿esa es nuestra nota?... un Tres… ¡ESO NO SIRVE DE NADA! ¡ES COMO SI NO HUBIERAMOS HECHO NADA! ¡ESAS FOTOS TIENEN TODO LO QUE PIDES Y MÁS! ERES UNA…- justo cuando Gilbert la iba a insultar, me abalance sobre él y le tape, la boca para calmarlo, Tres es una nota con la cual pasas el trabajo, pero es como si no te hubieras esforzado es la nota mínima para pasar, jamás me había sacado algo tan bajo, también estaba furiosa pero si lo dejaba seguir, es probable que ella nos hubiera puesto Cero o quien sabe qué.

-si no están de acuerdo con la nota, lo hablaremos en mi oficina, no hagan escándalo, compórtese Señor Nightray- dicho eso se levanta - a las cuatro de la tarde los espero, pueden irse.- sale y Gilbert me aparta la mano de sus labios.

-Hija de…- lo detengo.

-¡Ya basta, vale!- el me mira y se calma.

Salimos de clase, dalia me dice que las fotos para ella fueron las mejores de la clase, se disculpa y se aleja de nosotros, al final nos dirigimos hacia uno de los jardines de la universidad, necesitamos conversar como es que le pediremos a Miranda que nos cambie la nota.

-no vas a ganar nada con insultarla- le digo.

-ella se lo busca, no tienes idea de lo odiosa que es esa mujer, ni de lo que me ha hecho, no hay reproche para esas fotos, ella lo sabe, pero siempre, siempre busca una excusa para hacerme la vida imposible, es un demonio, la odio- dice con desespero, mientras se agarra el cabello con ambas manos.

-se ve que es una bruja, yo también estoy furiosa, pero debemos ganarle de otra forma, no quiero que me expulsen, tengo una beca que cuidar – el suspira.

-perdona…pero es que a no sé cómo tratar con esa mujer…- me mira un momento, vaya que ojos más tristes ¿qué le pasara?

-¿Qué fue lo que te hizo miranda?- me atrevo a preguntar- esta mañana dijiste que no la perdonarías- me siento a su lado, y le aparto los mechones de la frente para que me mire.

-no… no es asunto tuyo- dice con un hilo de voz.

-vaya ya no gritas, eso está bien- le digo para que se animé, ¿qué le hizo miranda? No parece el Gilbert que conocí.

-es…es…que… no quiero que te pongas a llorar- ¿Qué? , me pongo roja al instante ¿aún le afecta?

-Gilbert, olvídalo, eso fue por una tontería- le digo con una sonrisa y el me mira.

-no sé qué hice, pero si te puse a llorar fue muy grave- me aparta un mechón de la cara- no quería herirte…es solo que no fue una buena semana para mí y me desquite contigo.

\- no… no te preocupes, realmente fue una tontería, no importa, ¿vale?- el asiente y repasa mi cara delicadamente con sus dedos-Gil…Gilbert… - trato de hablar pero por alguna razón mis palabras no salen, él se acerca de a poco, ¿me va a besar?, esta tan cerca que siento su respiración, está apunto cuando…

\- Alice, te estaba buscando- oz llega de repente causando que Gilbert se separe de mí lo más rápido posible, ambos estamos tan rojos como la sangre, ¿Qué acaba de pasar? El acaso… de verdad él iba a… ¿a besarme?

-Oz- le saludo sin mirarlo para que no note mis rojas mejillas, Gilbert hace lo mismo.

-¿de qué hablaban tan juntos?- pregunta Oz, maldición que le digo ni yo sé que acaba de suceder.

-estábamos murmurando maldiciones para la bruja de miranda- responde Gilbert con naturalidad, ya ha vuelto a su tono pálido natural y me mira sin emoción alguna.

-¿y eso porque? ¿Cómo les fue?- pregunta sentándose entre nosotros.

-Mal- contestamos al unísono.

-¿qué tanto?- vuelve a preguntar

\- Tres- responde Gilbert.

-eso no es tan malo, al menos es suficiente para pasar- dice con una sonrisa tratando de animarnos.

\- ¡NO PARA MI! Lo sabes- le dice Gilbert.

-Ya, pero algo habrá que hacer, hablen con ella, para mí las fotos estaban geniales, ella simplemente es una bruja, Gil, saldrás de esta no te preocupes- al oír eso Gilbert se relaja y le sonríe, vaya sí que son buenos amigos, me alegra que no se haya dañado su amistad.

-tienes razón- dice Gilbert y se recuesta sobre la verde Hierba del jardín- pero si me hace lo mismo que el semestre pasado, la matare y la enterrare donde nadie la encuentre, lo juro.

-JAJAJA, que miedo das Gil- oz también se tumba a su lado y comienzan a reír juntos.

-¿les molesto?- bromeo- creo que mejor me voy.

-nada de eso, ya sabes mi plan coneja, ahora tienes que ser mi cómplice- Gilbert bromea y oz se ríe.

\- es cierto Alice, ya eres un testigo- termino por tumbarme al lado de ellos.

-vaya sí que son buenos amigos- comento- incluso cometen un crimen juntos.

-bueno, es que Oz y yo nos conocemos desde hace mucho, antes de que yo dejara la cuidad un tiempo y luego nos volvimos a ver aquí- me explica Gilbert.

-ya veo- contesto, oz comienza a acariciarme el cabello como acostumbra, para que yo me releje, aunque eso me duerme, Gilbert nos observa algo incómodo.

\- son muy…cercanos…- comenta

-bastante- contesta Oz, y la atmósfera vuelve a cambiar, hay no de nuevo.

-ya veo- contesta Gilbert y comienza a acariciarme el cabello el también, oz solo lo mira y mis mejillas queman, esto es extraño, dos chicos muy lindos, casi perfectos, están mimándome en plena universidad, las personas que pasan nos miran extrañados, dios parece que compitieran por quien me acaricia el cabello…pero no se siente mal, de hecho me da sueño, comienzo a parpadear y lo único escucho antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo, es a Oz hablando con Gilbert.

-ella es importante para mi… gil no te atrevas, enserio no empieces una pelea

-lo siento, demasiado tarde, yo ya me he…

* * *

¿que les pareció? dejen Reviwes

critica y opiniones son bienvenidas, ayúdenme a mejorar, gracias por leerlo


	4. Chapter 4

**NO ME MATEN... PERDÓN POR NO ACTUALIZAR... ES DIFÍCIL PERO TUVE PROBLEMAS, PERDÓN AHORA SI TERMINARE EL FIC, LO JURO, DEJEN REVIEWS PLISS, NO ME DEJEN SOLO POR HABERME TARDADO TT,TT**

este fic es muy distinto del manga y no tiene mucha relacion, siempre quise ver este triangulo amoroso, asi que no me maten, Gil tambien merece amor, y más despues del final que le dio Jun.

**Estos personajes no me pertenecen son obra de la gran mangaka (y asesina rompe corazones) JUN mochizuki.**

**a hora a leer.**

* * *

CAPITULO 4 : **SECRETOS **

* * *

-ella es importante para mi… gil no te atrevas, enserio no empieces una pelea

-lo siento, demasiado tarde, yo ya me he…

quince minutos más tarde….

-ALICE BASKERVILLE!-mis ojos se resistían a abrirse, estaba muy cómoda y cansada, pero una voz familiar me llamaba y sonaba enojada, sin embargo la ignore- ¡ALICE BASKERVILLE!-reconocí ese tono de voz y abrí los ojos de golpe.

-vaya "la bella durmiente" despertó, ¿los interrumpo?- cuando enfoque mi mirada hacia la voz que me reclamaba me di cuenta que era Leo, me miraba de manera inquisidora, había un aura negra a su al rededor y podía percibir un pequeño tip de irá en sus labios.

-Leo… ¿por qué estás tan enojado? –pregunté para luego darme cuenta de la razón, al levantarme pude ver a Gilbert y Oz mirando con confusión a Leo…demonios ellos me estaban mimando antes de dormirme, seguro Leo los vio, él es igual de celoso que mi tío- Leo….escucha, no es… lo que crees…ellos…etto- no sabía que decirle, no había excusa…estoy en problemas y ellos igual.

-¿ellos Que?- dijo con palpable irá en su voz, iba a hablar hasta que Gilbert me interrumpió.

-¿Quién eres Lente?- dijo sin darle mucha importancia a esa aura asesina de Leo.

-¿Cómo me llamaste?- pregunto leo con el puño levantado, si bien leo era un chico sensible era muy fuerte y capaz de darle una paliza a quien se le atravesara…Dios, esto está mal…tengo que pararlos antes de que empiece una pelea, ¡podrían matarse!

-Gilbert…él es mi hermano mayor, Leo-me interpuse entre ellos- hermano, él es Gilbert mi compañero de fotografía.

-¿y tu compañero de fotografía tiene permiso de manociarte*? Que lo haga el idiota de oz no es nada nuevo, por lo menos a él le conocemos en casa… pero esté quien se cree como para que te dejes tocar de él, no sé qué me da más irá, que estés aquí de conejita playboy* dejándote mimar por dos pervertidos y en plena universidad o que esté "niño rico" se crea que puede venir a tocarte- las palabras de leo estaban cargadas de irá y cinismo, su forma de actuar me sorprendió y me lastimo que me llamara "conejita playboy", yo no quise que pasara, ellos empezaron, me iba a defender pero Gilbert se me adelanto, empeorando todo.

-hermano…más que eso parece tu novio, al borde de un ataque de celos- dijo con una sonrisa burlona y leo estallo, paso sobre mí y le dio un golpe tan fuerte que Gilbert termino en el suelo mientras se acariciaba la mandíbula. Leo no era celoso por que se sintiera traído por mí, somos hermanos, aunque no sea de sangre, el me protege porque mi tío se lo ha pedido y él le tiene mucho respeto y cariño a él.

-¡Leo basta!- intervine, lo tome de la cintura y lo jale, que suerte que soy una chica bastante fuerte, el me miró un instante y se quitó los lentes dejando al descubierto esos preciosos ojos, si había algo que me gustaba de mi hermano eran esos ojos…aunque el los odiara, para mi eran preciosos, siempre le dije que atraería a las chicas si dejara sus lentes, es decir, él no los necesita, solo se los pone porque quiere.

-quiero matar a ese idiota- dijo soltándose de mi agarre.

-¡inténtalo!- vocifero Gilbert poniéndose de píe y dándole a leo un fuerte puñetazo en la cara.

-¡Déjalo!-grité- se comportan como niños, no estuvo bien dejarme tratar así, perdón leo…pero no es nada del otro mundo, ¡a cálmate! Y tu Gilbert no toques a mi hermano, y tu ¡Oz en vez de estar mirando la pelea haz algo!- los tres mencionados me miraron y poco a poco nos fuimos quedando en silencio.

-perdón… es que me quede el shock- oz rompió el silencio.

-lamento haberme exaltado-dijo leo

-…no creí que fuera para tanto…- concluyo Gilbert, nos miramos unos segundos más hasta que una voz llamo nuestra atención.

-¡NII-SAN!- grito un chico rubio de ojos bicolores que venía hacia nosotros, de repente abrazo a Gilbert y este trato de apartarle- que gusto encontrarte, ven, vamos a comer algo, te extraño.

-Vincent, nos vimos esta mañana, no hables como si no me vieras desde hace una semana- contesto molesto y después consiguió alejar al chico… más o menos.

-pero Nii-san, hoy he tenido clase todo el día y no te he visto, además me he encontrado con elly* y está esperándonos en la cafetería, quiere verte- dijo aquel chico rubio haciendo un puchero.

-¿Elliot quiere verme? ¿Acaso está enfermo o qué?, dime que no tiene fiebre o algo- el rubio solo puso los ojos en blanco y luego sonrío.

-bueno… de hecho no es que él lo haya querido… Vanessa lo ha pedido, así que por que no aprovechas, es bueno preguntarle cómo va nuestro pequeño hermanito el universidad ¿no crees?- dijo sonriente y Gilbert le dio un golpecito en la cabeza, este fingió dolor.

-No me interesa eso…y que tú quieras hacerle caso a Vanessa es más que extraño…te conozco Vince … ¿Qué quieres?- el rubio fingió inocencia y al final Gilbert se dio por vencido, comenzó a tocarse la mandíbula… aun le debe de doler ese golpe-escucha debo ver a la bruja de miranda… si de verdad es importante espérenme en el Hard rock Café, si no les interesa pueden largarse.

-elliot no te esperara y lo sabes…tratare de ver que hago… ¿Por qué esta roja tu cara?-pregunto mientras veía a Gilbert sobarse.

-NO ES DE TU INCUMBENCIA, ahora ve y dile a Elliot que se digne a esperarme- el rubio parece haberse dado cuenta de que leo también estaba lastimado y lo fulmino con la mirada.

-está bien… como desees Nii-san, sin embargo deberías dejar de tontear con estos niños, hoy debemos llegar temprano… recuerda… si no cumplimos, tanto a elliot, como a ti y a mí nos va ir mal- dijo el rubio, luego me miro a mi- es bonita…pero no lo vale…créeme- Gilbert le dedico una mirada asesina y el chico se fue.

-siempre es un gusto ver a Vincent…-dijo Oz con nerviosismo.

-*suspiro*-no importa, no le prestes atención- le respondió Gilbert

-si tú lo dices, oye gil hablando de elliot, él está en mi clase de foto… ¿ya se hablan?- dijo oz con inocencia.

-si por "hablarse" te refieres a que cada vez que nos cruzamos en el pasillo terminamos golpeándonos en suelo, Si, ya nos hablamos- respondió secamente, luego me miro- lamento los problemas… ¿Qué le decimos a Miranda? O ¿mejor busco el lugar para enterrar su cuerpo?

-nada de eso, no seré una asesina tengo un futuro y la cárcel no está en mis planes, le pediremos una explicación sobre el porqué no le gustaron las fotos con base a ello nos defenderemos- le dije y lo tome del brazo para irnos con miranda, dejando a Leo y Oz en un silencio incómodo.

Caminamos hasta la oficina de miranda, pero nos dijeron que había salido a comer y que volvería en unos quince o treinta minutos, genial tiempo a solas con Gilbert lo que me faltaba, que día más espantoso.

-tal vez si debí ir a comer con mis hermanos- Gilbert y yo nos habíamos sentado en el suelo frente a la oficina de miranda, parecía hambriento.

-yo también tengo hambre… ¿crees que demore mucho?- le pregunté, el asintió sin siquiera mirarme.

-no es la primera vez que me deja esperando, la última me dejo dos horas aquí, es una desgraciada, acostúmbrate- me dijo con la misma actitud indiferente- vaya que tienes un hermano sobre protector, es peor que Vincent.

-¿aún te duele?- me sentí mal por ese golpe, aún estaba un poco rojizo el lugar del golpe, acerque lentamente mi mano pero él me detuvo.

-no me duele… ya no…Alice- me miro un instante, en silencio nuestros ojos chocaron, mis mejillas quemaron, ¿intentaría besarme otra vez? - ¿Qué…sientes por oz?

-¿Qué…siento por el?... ¿a qué te refieres?- trate de hacerme la inocente, pero era claro que me había pillado- bueno…solo somos amigos…-murmure

-¿de verdad?...-cambio su tono a uno seductor- si tu solo lo ves como un amigo… a él no le importara mucho que haga esto…- en un segundo sus labios chocaron con los míos, fue un beso tímido al principio pero luego lo intensifico, quise resistirme pero no podía, estaba paralizada y sin entender por qué pronto correspondí al beso, terminamos separándonos por falta de aire.

-que… crees… tu… que haces- dije con la respiración agitada, por suerte no había nadie en ese pasillo.

-jajaja- rio de manera seductora- que conejita más tierna, ¿de qué te quejas? Pensé que lo estabas disfrutando- me acerco de nuevo hacia él, trate de protestar pero fue imposible, otro beso… luego otro y al final emprendió un camino de besos a lo largo de mi cuello, si no fuera por que oímos unas voces que bajaban por la escalera, quien sabe que hubiera pasado, me soltó de golpe y se levantó con una sonrisa burlona- vamos esa voz es de miranda…ummm- se relamió los labios- besas muy bien… eso me gusta.

-eres un idiota- le espete con irá y la cara roja por lo que había pasado hace unos minutos- como te atreves… a besarme- dije casi en un susurro. Pero lo cierto era, que tenía ira con migo misma por haberme dejado.

-yo hago lo que quiera…- me tomo del brazo y me llevo a rastras hasta miranda, cuando nos vio se puso muy molesta, creo que había un aura asesina en ella… ¿Qué le pasara?

-si no están conformes con la nota que sacaron, pueden presentar otro trabajo, deja tus argumentos sobre calidad y composición a un lado Gilbert Nightray, si quieren sacar más hagan otra cosa- dijo miranda apenas y pudimos hablar cuando de repente ella nos asignó otra tarea.

-¿y qué es lo que quieres?- Gilbert casi se la come de un grito en esa pregunta.

-Desnudo Artístico*- dijo miranda sin prestar atención a la expresión de odio que Gilbert le ofrecía- y solo pueden usarse ustedes, nada de modelos.

-bueno desnudo… tengo experiencia…espera… ¿dijiste que sin modelos, solo nosotros dos?- cuando me di cuenta de eso casi me da un ataque, no voy a dejar que él me tome fotos desnuda y yo no voy a tomárselas a él.

-si- contesto secamente miranda, sin siquiera mirarme.

-olvídalo, Gilbert podemos vivir con esa calificación-le dije a Gilbert tratando de alejarlo de miranda, pero se soltó de mi mano y enfureció.

-tal vez a ti te sirva eso. ¡Pero a mi NO!, y ya que desgraciadamente estamos juntos en esto, tendrás que hacerlo- me espeto, me jalo de brazo, yo no pude protestar, empezó a alejarse- para cuando la quieres- sonó más como una orden que como pregunta.

-para el viernes, a las doce del día- dijo miranda y se alejó.

-estás loco ¿verdad?- me solté y le pegue una cachetada, primero por el beso y segundo por haber aceptado hacer eso.

-yo lo necesito- dijo mientras se acariciaba el pómulo- no me importa lo que pienses, no estaré otro año aquí… y me nos con ella, ¡ayúdame en esto!- suplico y me tomo del brazo- esa mujer no me dejara jamás si no me ayudas, eres mi boleto para salir de aquí.

-no exageres, ¿Qué te hecho ella? Dijiste que llevas como semestres de fotografía con ella- le pregunte y este solo bajo la mirada.

-¿si te lo cuento me ayudaras?-dijo con un hilo de voz, está igual de deprimido que esta mañana ¿Qué le hizo miranda?

-si…-dude un momento y luego le tome suavemente la cara para que me mirara esos preciosos ojos ámbar parecían sin vida- pero debes darme argumentos muy buenos.

-lo hare- contesto, me tomo suavemente de la mano y recorrimos el pasillo hasta llegar a un lugar apartada y solo bajo las escaleras.

-empieza- lo anime

-*suspiro* fue el primer semestre de fotografía, mi horario estaba lleno y solo había clase con ella, la tome, ya que no conocía bien a nadie y por eso nadie me dijo que ella era una bruja, cuando entramos a clases ese día ella fue muy carismática y agradable…pero las clases siguientes todo cambio… no solo era exigente, era cruel, destrozaba los trabajos en la cara de los chicos, a mí me destrozo varias fotos…decía cosas como: "estas avanzando pero no basta, no basta, jamás conseguirás nada" "ven a mi oficina si tienes problemas con tu nota, PERO VEN SOLO"- al decir eso puede percibir que se estremecía-la primera vez fue muy cortes, incluso amable, pero cuando le presentaba un trabajo, lo calificaba mal…así que seguí yendo a su oficina, ese fue un error…

-¿Por qué?- le pregunte tímidamente, algo me decía que lo que iba a escuchar seria horrible, el me miro a los ojos.

-promete que no le dirás a nadie, A NADIE-asentí con la cabeza- ella empezó a proponer formas de subir mi nota, al principio eran cosas como limpiar su oficina u organizar papeles y eso, pero de apoco fue aumentando, propasándose más…. Yo solo tenía 17…. Así que…

\- ¿Qué te hizo?- pregunte exaltada… ¿Qué le hizo? Acaso ella… no puede ser.

-empezó a ponerse "cariñosa", luego subió más… en ese tiempo era solo un chico y no tenía otra opción… debía ganar todas las materias o tendría problemas… así que me deje…- ¿se dejó?... ¿Qué se dejó hacer de esa bruja?- no sé cómo…decirlo…es difícil… ella me…

* * *

QUE LES PARECIÓ? ¿QUE CREEN QUE PASO ENTRE MIRANDA Y GIL? dejen Reviwes

critica y opiniones son bienvenidas, ayúdenme a mejorar, gracias por leerlo


	5. Chapter 5

**HOLA...JEJEJE HA PASADO TIEMPO ¿NO? ... YO NO TENGO EXPLICACIÓN... MÁS QUE SER UNA PÉSIMA ESCRITORA T3T**

**LO TERMINARE...ES UNA PROMESA... DEJARE ESTO POR AQUÍ Y ME IRÉ LENTAMENTE... NO KILL ME PLEASE**

este fic es muy distinto del manga y no tiene mucha relación, siempre quise ver este triangulo amoroso, asi que no me maten, Gil también merece amor, y más después del final que le dio Jun.

**Estos personajes no me pertenecen son obra de la gran mangaka (y asesina rompe corazones) JUN mochizuki.**

**a hora a leer.**

* * *

CAPITULO 5: **SECRETOS II**

* * *

-empezó a ponerse "cariñosa", luego subió más… en ese tiempo era solo un chico y no tenía otra opción… debía ganar todas las materias o tendría problemas… así que me deje…- ¿se dejó?... ¿Qué se dejó hacer de esa bruja?- no sé cómo…decirlo…es difícil… ella me…me propuso algo indecente por así decirlo, creo que me entiendes…

-Gilbert ¿no me digas…algo sexual?- el asintió levemente, me puse furiosa, iba a matar a esa mujer, es una pedófila, como se mete con un chico tan joven, ella podría ser su madre, que asco.

-¡TIENES QUE DENUNCIARLA!-grite, Gilbert me tapo la boca y me apretó fuerte el brazo, tanto que casi me hace llorar.

-NO PUEDES DECIRLE A NADIE, LO PROMETISTE- me dice y luego me suelta- escucha, no fue ni una violación ni nada de eso, yo accedí por voluntad propia, necesitaba ganar, además si mi familia se entera no es ella la que va sufrir si no yo, es muy delicado, no lo digas, además eso ya paso.

-pero…que paso, no entiendo si hiciste lo que te pidió ¿Por qué aun estas repitiendo este curso?- le digo, él me mira, sonríe de manera triste.

-fue porque no puede soportarla más- suspira- al principio… ¿sabes? Era muy fácil seguirla, porque solo eran besos, o cosas "pequeñas", nada fuera de lo común, casi como si ella fuera mi novia y nada más… pero luego todo iba en aumento… tenía que tener citas con ella, llevarla de compras, acostarme con ella casi todos los días… era muy molesto, me distraía de las otras clases, demandaba todo mi tiempo, era horrible…

-¿Cuánto duro eso?- le pregunto, él se encoje de hombros

-no lo sé… casi siete u ocho meses, empecé a perder clases y mi familia casi me mata…a ellos nunca les gusto que yo quisiera estudiar cine, querían que fuera abogado como Vincent o contador como Enerts o algo así, pero yo amaba el cine, era mi vida, siempre fue mi sueño ser director de cine, así que roge mucho y trabaje duro para ganarme la aprobación de mis padres adoptivos, así que cuando me empezó a ir mal…pues enfurecieron…y lo peor era que no había excusa para decirles…no podía…incluso Vincent se molestó conmigo por eso- parecía que quisiera llorar, era muy triste verlo así, esa maldita lo tiene que pagar.

-pero…Elliot es tu hermano ¿no? Él estudia cine también… ¿acaso el no tuvo problemas?- parecías tan triste que quise cambiarle un poco el tema.

-Sí y no, ¿sabes que es lo curioso? El único, el único en toda mi familia que sabe lo de miranda es Elliot… y ahora me odia por eso…

-¿Por qué?

-Elliot es menor que yo por casi cinco años, es el "niño de la familia", él es la adoración de todos, es un músico talentoso, es inteligente, creativo, es genial… yo lo adoro, siempre fue un orgullo para mí…

-se nota que lo adoras…no lo conozco bien, pero Leo me dijo que era un engreído y malo…- cuando dije eso el simplemente se rió.

-entonces tu hermano ha de agradarle mucho a Elliot, sabes Elliot es genial, pero su personalidad es un desastre, es de esas personas que dicen y hacen cosas que parecen agresivas y frías e incluso molestas, pero en realidad son muy tímidos y amables, él es así, desde pequeño, ha sido muy curioso, cuando alguien le provoca curiosidad… ¿ya sabes? Ese sentimiento de querer agradarle a alguien y conocerlo mejor….bueno pues él se pone tan nervioso que trata mal a las personas, está mal, pero no lo puede evitar, crea muchos mal entendidos pero al final siempre es sincero con sus sentimientos, si se mostró arrogante y grosero con tu hermano es porque le agrada, pero de seguro no sabe cómo acercársele…- me sonríe, parece de mejor humor

-quien diría que es ese tipo de persona, aunque yo lo único que veo es a el chico por la que todas las chicas de segundo muren…por él y por oz, siempre están tratando de coquetearles y salir con ellos, son los galanes de segundo, saber que Elliot es en realidad alguien tímido es toda una noticia- ambos reímos sin parar

-lo sé, es una cajita de sorpresas… - de nuevo luce triste, eso no me gusta- Elliot decidió estudiar esto porque le gustaba mi trabajo, lo admiraba y me ayudaba con todo… es decir, cuando me harte de miranda y le dije que nunca más la iba a tocar como ella quería, ella me hizo la promesa de que me haría la vida imposible, porque según ella yo le había roto el corazón, que ella estaba enamorada de mí y que no me lo iba a perdonar

-y pretendía que declarándote su amor tu ibas a tener que enamorarte de ella, está loca si creyó que podía forzarte a amarla- él me sonrío, recostó su cabeza en mi hombro

-si está loca, pero ha logrado hacerme la vida añicos, cuando le dije eso, yo no sabía que ella era cercana a mi madre, cuando la vi por primera vez en mi casa, te juro que quise matarme, pensé lo peor, me puse tan nervioso que Elliot y mi hermana Vanessa se dieron cuenta y se preocuparon mucho por mí, pero no podía decir nada…ella seguía visitando a mi madre, se quedaba para la cena, mientras estábamos en la mesa ella me devoraba con la mirada, era asqueroso, hasta que Vanesa se dio cuenta un día, ella no quiso hacer escándalo así que espero hasta que miranda se fuera y en la puerta le dijo algo que nunca olvidare: "SI VUELVES A MIRAR A MI HERMANO COMO SI QUISIERAS COMÉRTELO TE JURO QUE LE VOY A DECIR A MADRE, ES REPUGNANTE, TE LO ADVIERTO PERRA, NO LO TOQUES ANCIANA"

-no conozco a tu hermana pero ya la amo ¿Qué dijo miranda?

-se puso furiosa, pero no soltó nada de lo que había pasado entre nosotros, se fue…Vanesa vino a decirme que me cuidara de ella, yo solo asentí… ella dejo de venir un tiempo a mi casa…conocí a unos amigos en la universidad como en tercer semestre y comenzamos hacer videos y cosas juntos, de a poco olvide lo que paso, Salí del país un tiempo, hice trabajos importantes, iba bien, mi familia estaba contenta y Elliot era como mi fan número uno, hasta que volví y tuve que repetir fotografía para poder avanzar en mi carrera, quería tomarla con el profesor rufus, pero ella siempre encontraba la manera de que trasladaran a su curso, no importa cuánto suplicaba con la decana Rainsworth, miranda siempre ganaba…perdí de nuevo foto, porque ella empezaba a jugar como lo hizo la primera vez, siempre quería convencerme de que me acostara con ella…

-por Dios, esa mujer está enferma ¿Cómo se enteró Elliot de lo que había pasado?

-llego el día en que elliot entraría a la universidad, estábamos felices, como te digo era el niño de la familia, el último de la lista para estudiar, entonces hicimos una fiesta, pero madre invito a miranda… estaba normal, no me miraba ni nada…creí que eso era bueno…pero a medida que avanzaba la noche me di cuenta de que miranda no apartaba la mirada de Elliot, enfurecí , lo miraba exactamente como lo hacía con migo, luego cuando se acercó a hablar con él, intento convencerlo de que tomara su clase, cuando escuche eso perdí la razón y jale a miranda hasta mi habitación, le reclame y le advertí que no se metiera con mi hermano, pero ella solo se rió de mí y comenzó a insinuarse de nuevo, así que la detuve y le dije todo el desprecio que tenía por ella y le reclame todo lo que me había hecho, con lo que no contaba era que Elliot, curioso y preocupado de lo que había pasado estaba escuchando todo por detrás de la puerta, cuando abrió la puerta solo para mostrarme su cara de decepción, fue lo más doloroso que he pasado en mi vida…

-lo imagino, Elliot no dijo nada a tu familia ¿verdad?

-no, le rogué que no lo hiciera, pero me dijo que era un cobarde y estúpido, desde entonces me odia de tal manera que me busca pelea por todo, no soporta mi sola presencia... Eso es doloroso, sabes, vince y yo solo nos llevamos bien con Vanesa y Elliot, los mayores nos odian por ser adoptados, pero eso no importaba mucho, pero ahora que Elliot me odia, las peleas con ellos son constantes, todo en mi casa es un caos... Vanesa es la que hace de árbitro en las peleas…

-todo por esa maldita…quiero matarla…pero dime cuando llegaste hoy dijiste que no la perdonaría ¿Qué paso?- Gilbert apretó los puños y los dientes, estaba enojado en serio.

-volvió a mi casa, madre estaba enferma así que probablemente no le estaba prestando mucha atención, Elliot entro en la habitación y le reclamo que se fuera, entonces ella salió acompañada de él, yo estaba saliendo del baño del pasillo... en toalla, me había dado una ducha porque mi baño esta en reparación, cuando Salí me choque de frente con ella, ella me tomo del cuello y me beso enfrente de Elliot, él simplemente se fue de ahí casi corriendo y ahora cree que he vuelto con miranda.

-se acabó… SE ACABÓ….VOY A MATARLA, AHORA MISMO, NO ME IMPORTA IR A PRISIÓN LA MATARÉ- me levante tan rápido como pude, ardía en cólera, es una perra sin vergüenza, la mataré

-Cálmate- Gilbert me tomo del brazo y me jalo hacia él, luego me abrazo un momento hasta que me calme.

-no puede hacerte eso…- le dije

-solo…déjalo…si de verdad quieres ayudarme… por favor necesito pasar este curso… solo quiero irme de aquí… si me gradúo haré mis prácticas en Hollywood, tendré la oportunidad de trabajar al lado de mi director favorito…solo necesito salir…- me dijo en una súplica

-lo haré…- le sonreí- apropósito…ahora que lo mencionas, todo estudiante de cine tiene su director amado…dime ¿cuál es el tuyo?

-Jajaja, tienes razón es como la carta de presentación de un estudiante cine…mi director favorito es TIM BURTON, es mi inspiración… aunque no tenga tantas películas como otros….

-no puede ser…Yo lo amo, Es mi director favorito También- mientras estamos atrapados en la emoción me doy cuenta de que aún me abraza… mi corazón late rápidamente…él me mira, sus ojos dorados me atrapan… me besa el cuello y luego me suelta… y en buena hora por que cerca escucho la voz de oz…

¿Qué esto que siento cuando estoy con Gilbert?...

me siento perdida…oz llega, me saluda…le contamos sobre lo que nos pidió miranda, no parece contento… me lleva hasta mi casa y justo cuando estoy por entrar me toma del brazo y Me BESA… ¿Qué está pasando aquí?, Oz me sujeta por la cintura fuertemente para que no escape…yo solo correspondo lentamente…

* * *

HASTA AQUÍ POR HOY...

POR FAVOR NO ME MATEN, VI SUS REVIEWS, ESTOY MUY FELIZ DE QUE LES GUSTE ;-; GRACIAS POR LEER

ME DISCULPO INFINITAMENTE POR MI DEMORA T3T

NO VOLVERÁ A PASAR TANTO TIEMPO LO JURO!

CUENTENME QUE LES PARECIO EL CAPITULO PLEASE,

PERDONEN SI HAY ERRORES DE ORTOGRAFÍA JAJAJA LO ESCRIBÍ A LAS 12 DE LA NOCHE

HASTA EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO


	6. Chapter 6

**YA SE QUE PROMETÍ TERMINARLO, PERO A MITAD DE CAMINO, MI MENTE DEJO DE FUNCIONAR Y CREÍ QUE SI CONTINUABA ESCRIBIENDO ARRUINARÍA LA HISTORIA, PERO LA INSPIRACIÓN VOLVIÓ, AS´QUE AQUÍ LO TIENEN.**

**LO TERMINARE...ES UNA PROMESA... DEJARE ESTO POR AQUÍ Y ME IRÉ LENTAMENTE... NO KILL ME PLEASE**

este fic es muy distinto del manga y no tiene mucha relación, siempre quise ver este triangulo amoroso, asi que no me maten, Gil también merece amor, y más después del final que le dio Jun.

**Estos personajes no me pertenecen son obra de la gran mangaka (y asesina rompe corazones) JUN mochizuki.**

**a hora a leer.**

* * *

** CAPITULO 6: SENTIMIENTOS**

* * *

Me siento perdida…oz llega, me saluda…le contamos sobre lo que nos pidió miranda, no parece contento… me lleva hasta mi casa y justo cuando estoy por entrar me toma del brazo y Me BESA… ¿Qué está pasando aquí?, Oz me sujeta por la cintura fuertemente para que no escape…yo solo correspondo lentamente…

-oz…-luego de un largo tiempo nos separamos por la falta de oxígeno, con la respiración cortada pronuncio su nombre casi en un susurro, él todavía me tiene sujeta por la cintura, me sonríe de manera picara, es algo que nunca había visto, sus ojos esmeralda me atrapan por un momento, siento que el mundo se apaga y solo estamos él y yo, es como un sueño, se siente irreal.

-Alice…el otro día en el restaurante, yo quería pedirte algo ¿lo recuerdas?, pues bueno era esto, Alice eres mi sol, siempre lo has sido, te amo, nunca quise decírtelo…bueno…yo solo no quería perderte, eres mi mejor amiga, todo aquello que te lastime, te juro que lo destruiré- oz acaricia lentamente mi cabello, su mirada me atrapa, me quedo sin palabra alguna, no sé qué pasa, es como si estuviera aturdida- pero sabes… desde que estás pasando tiempo con Gilbert, creo que te estoy perdiendo, así que prefiero decírtelo ahora, aunque no se sientes lo mismo por mí…

-Oz…yo…yo siento…- no sé qué me pasa, mis palabras no salen, lo que paso con Gilbert se me viene de pronto a la mente, esto no puede ser, siempre he amado a oz, debería decirle que "si, lo amo, lo amo más que a nada" pero mis palabras no salen…solo pienso en Gilbert…

-Alice…yo sé que desde que Gil apareció tú te has vuelto muy cercana a él, Gil y yo ya lo sabíamos, ambos estamos enamorados de ti…me duele…yo te amo, te quiero para mi… pero él es mi mejor amigo, desde hace tiempo que nos conocemos, no quiero hacerle daño, pero no quiero siquiera pensar en que él te va alejar de mi…- oz estaba al borde de las lágrimas, quería poder contestarle algo, pero me quede sin aliento…no sabía que decirle… mis mejillas empezaron a quemar, y las lágrimas se acumulaban en mis ojos …¿Cómo es que esto paso? Les estoy haciendo daño, a ambos y a mí misma…

-Oz…escucha…desde hace tiempo yo también me había enamorado de ti…eres lo que siempre he querido, pero… no comprendo ahora mis sentimientos, perdóname lo que menos quiero es herirte, eres lo más importante para mi… pero ahora ni yo misma me entiendo…todo ha pasado tan rápido, me he enterado de tantas cosas…no sé qué me pasa… - las lágrimas inundaban mi rostro y también el de oz, ambos llorábamos mientras aun nos abrazábamos.

-mi Alice, yo…

-oz escucha, estoy tan perdida ahora, que si te respondo algo respecto a mis sentimientos, pienso que tal vez, no sería honesta….quiero estar segura de todo, estoy confundida, demasiado, más de lo que debería…por eso…te pido…dame tiempo, sé que te pido mucho, pero la verdad es que si ahora me entrego a ti y resulta que me he enamorado de otra persona…yo solo te hare sufrir y si te rechazo en este momento, sé que me arrepentiré…yo…solo…-mi voz se quebró en ese momento, era como si un puñal se clavara en mi corazón, no solo le hago daño oz, si no a mi misma y probablemente también se lo esté haciendo a Gilbert, oz me abraza más fuerte, sé que está llorando mucho, es mi culpa.

-no…Alice…está bien, te daré tiempo, yo también quiero que la decisión que tomes te haga feliz, mientras seas feliz Alice, yo lo seré… -oz me suelta y me limpia las lágrimas, me dedica una sonrisa, luego me besa la frente y se va, llevando consigo una mirada triste.

Me seque las lágrimas antes de entrar a mi casa, para mi suerte parece que mi padres ni mi tío estaban, subí corriendo la escalera, hasta que me tope de frente con Leo, me miraba preocupado, se acercó lentamente a mí, estaba con solo su pantalón de, se había quitado la camisa y los lentes, de seguro que ya estaba relajándose después del día de estudios, finalmente estuvo cerca de mí y me acaricio la mejilla, me abrase a el de inmediato, no me importo que estuviera sin camisa, empecé a llorar silenciosamente en sus brazos.

-hermano, me duele mucho, me duele, no sé qué hacer

-está bien Alice, lo sé, tú y oz hicieron tanto escándalo que fue imposible no escucharlos, tienes que calmarte, sé que duele, así que llora todo lo que quieras, hasta que saques todo, el amor duele Alice, tienes que ser fuerte- me apretó contra su pecho y lentamente nos deslizamos hasta el piso, al frente de las escaleras, nos quedamos así.

Al día siguiente…

Mis parpados pesaban, la luz del sol se colaba sutilmente por la ventana, abrí lentamente mis ojos, cuando estuve más despierta, mire a mi alrededor, estaba en mi habitación, me levante y me dirigí hacia la habitación de leo, eran casi las nueve que bueno hoy no teníamos clases, toque suavemente, leo abrió la puerta a los pocos segundos, estaba igual que ayer sin camisa y con el cabello desarreglado.

-¿estas mejor?- me pregunto

-sí, gracias por lo de ayer, de verdad me hizo sentir mejor, no sé a qué hora me quede dormida pero de seguro tú me llevaste a mi habitación, gracias

\- no fue nada, Alice, tienes que calmarte y pensar muy bien las cosas, si no la que saldrá lastimada serás tú.

-lo sé, tengo tanto en la cabeza, incluido en mega trabajo de miranda para recuperar la nota de fotografía.

-por favor no me hables de fotografía, hoy debo hacer el trabajo de campo con ese idiota de Elliot Nightray, ya que el profesor Rufus se dio cuenta de que yo no había tomado ninguna foto, me regaño y aunque le dije que fue culpa de que Eliot no me dejara ir con él a hacer el trabajo, igual me castigo y ahora debemos hacerlo ambos.

-sabes, alguien me dijo que le agradabas a Elliot, solo que no era capaz de decírtelo y por eso se comporta como un idiota contigo- leo arquea una ceja y tuerce la boca, es obvio que no me cree.

-no sé quién te dijo eso, pero es claro que ese idiota de Eliot me odia, créeme no le agrado ni un poco.

-jajaja, estoy segura de que no es así, en fin, dormiré un poco más, te deseo suerte hoy, de nuevo, gracias por lo de ayer.

Entro en mi habitación y me recuesto de nuevo en la cama, trato de poner mi mente en orden recordando todos y cada uno de los sucesos de ayer y de los últimos días, de repente mi celular suena, lo cojo sin mirar quien es.

-hola…

-hola conejita, como amaneciste, lista para el trabajo- demonios es Gilbert y está en su modo seductor, lo que menos quiero hacer es posar desnuda para él, o que le lo haga para mí.

-oye Gilbert…no creo que pueda ser hoy, es decir tengo el día libre, pero estoy cansada…yo…bueno…simplemente no puedo hacerlo hoy, lo siento.

-no tienes que evitarme Alice, Oz me conto todo ayer, no te sorprendas, es mi mejor amigo, sé que probablemente esto te confunda aún más, pero todo lo que él dijo sobre que estoy enamorado de ti, es verdad, no sé qué tienes, pero me enloqueces, te deseo, te quiero…lamento decirlo así, pero es lo que siento, no voy a presionarte, no es mi intención, pero tengo exámenes esta semana y necesito hacer eso de fotografía hoy, es mi único día libre, sé que es muy incómodo para ti…pero…ya sabes, necesito hacerlo- Gilbert me suplica, aunque aún siento su voz seductora, el que me diga que me quiere, con sus propias palabras me hace que mi corazón pegue un brinco, se acelera.

-entiendo…pero es difícil, me siento demasiado perdida…

-lo sé, pero necesito hacerlo hoy, prometo no hacer nada indebido, solo las fotos, lo más rápido posible, será todo.

-es…está bien, pero no demoremos, no sé qué pensar, mi cabeza esta revuelta

-lo imagino, te daré tiempo…no soy tan paciente como oz, pero te daré lo que necesites, te parece si te recojo en unas dos horas, las tomaremos en mi casa, no hay nadie y el estudio de mi padre es muy bonito, las fotos quedaran bien…

-está bien…

-¿voy Hasta tu casa…o mejor nos vemos en el Hard rock café?

-en el Hard rock café, no quiero más problemas

-bueno, nos vemos en dos horas

Colgué, demonios, no puedo creer que terminare posando desnuda para él, no estoy lista para esto, tengo miedo…

* * *

HASTA AQUÍ POR HOY...

POR FAVOR NO ME MATEN, VI SUS REVIEWS, ESTOY MUY FELIZ DE QUE LES GUSTE ;-; GRACIAS POR LEER

ME DISCULPO INFINITAMENTE POR MI DEMORA T3T

PLEASE NO ME MATEN, SI ALGO LES PARECE DEMASIADO ME LO DICEN, ACEPTO TODA CLASE DE COMENTARIOS


End file.
